


Spock, a hősszerelmes

by Szim



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, spirk
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy kis szerelmi líra Spocktól. Avagy a logika vagy a szerelem nyer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock, a hősszerelmes

Nem logikus a líra ily formája tőlem, tudom,  
És mégis... őkörülötte forog minden gondolatom.  
Legszívesebben köteteket töltenék meg róla,  
Kiírva az érzelmeimet a margóra.  
(De ez csak egy magán hajónapló bejegyzés lehet,  
Tekintve, hogy nem vagyok Shakespeare és hiányzik az ihlet...)  
Már nem tudom felelősen ellátni a szolgálatom,  
Mert az ő biztonsága lett a személyes harcom...  
Bár ez lenne a feladatom eredendően is,  
De nem ily mértékben, azt hiszem legalábbis...  
Ezek az érzelmek felaprítják a kontrollom,  
Nem tudom hogyan kellene őket blokkolnom.  
Védelmező ösztönöm, köszönhetően emberi felemnek,  
Felébredt, de ehhez a féltékenység társul  
Mindenki felé, akire ránéz, és akit megérint,...  
Bár tudom, ez is mind illogikus....de itt,  
Igen, azt hiszem itt az ideje bevallani,  
Hogy...Nem, előbb szűnnék meg létezni, minthogy mi...  
Bátorság, vulkáni vagyok! Megmondom neki én,  
Hogy szeretem, majd rám mosolyog és azt mondja:  
"Erre a vallomásra vártam már évek óta!"


End file.
